Shop Until You Drop
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: While on a shopping trip with Mimi, Angel makes an interesting selection.


_A/N: Sorry if this isn't the best. Just trying to get back into the groove of things. :)_

"The best ass below 14th street." Mimi muttered to herself, a slight smile of approval coming to her lips. Feeling fierce, the Latina did a little twirl in front of the full length mirror. She knew she looked damned good in these jeans….she hoped Roger would think so, too. Her large brown eyes sparkling with mirth, Mimi exited the dressing room.

"Angel!" She whispered excitedly as she marched out into the Women's section of clothing. "I've found the perfect pair! _And_ they're on sale…" She trailed off, her words dying off into thin air. Her brow crinkled in confusion…her best friend was nowhere to be found. She craned her neck, her gaze sweeping over other nearby sections of the store. Still no Angel.

Mimi didn't know what to think. This was the first time in several months that they had been able to scrape enough money together for a _real_ shopping trip, not just a window shopping experience. She knew that Angel, no matter how sick she was feeling, was intent on going to this department store.

_There is no way she just left me here alone. No way! _

After what seemed like forever, Mimi thought she spotted the back of her friend's head. She couldn't be sure. But if it was Angel, then she was all the way at the other end of the store. With a spring in her step, she made a beeline in that direction…she couldn't wait to show Angel her latest find. As she approached the section her friend was in, she slowed her pace just a little. Something didn't seem right…the clothing that Angel was looking at seemed so _dark_! Everything seemed rather gloomy in color….blacks, browns, and greys…very odd for the drag queen and not something that she would normally gravitate towards. Suddenly, the dancer was hit with a wave of realization…

_I'm in the __Men's __Section! These are Men's suits! _

Mimi carefully made her way forward and peered at Angel, who still had her back to her. Angel was feeling down today…rather weak. Instead of going through the hassle of dressing up and putting on make up, the street drummer just opted to wear the most simple thing he could throw on…jeans and a black jacket. So, Angel decided to be a 'He' today. Still, Mimi was surprised to see her best friend holding up what appeared to be a _suit! Formal wear!_ She never thought she'd see the day. Feeling like a spy, she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Still not noticing her presence, Angel was staring intently into the mirror as he held up the suit to his chest….to put it simply, he looked _intense_. Mimi cocked her head to the side, a grin forming on her face…

_And pretty damned cute too. If only he was straight…_

Mimi couldn't take it anymore….this was all too adorable, albeit a little odd. She finally broke her silence.

"You're looking rather dapper today, Angel! Getting in touch with our male self, are we?"

Angel jumped a mile when she spoke out. He spun around, still clutching the formal wear tightly to his chest. "Mimi? Don't scare me like that, honey!"

The Latina giggled at the fact that she had startled the usually very poised Angel. Her best friend quickly recovered from the shock, but now a new expression seemed to flicker across his face…she couldn't tell if it was bashfulness or embarrassment. The street drummer seemed to lower his gaze, a slight redness grazing across his delicate features….this made Mimi laugh even harder.

"What's wrong? I think you look cute! I never thought I'd find you in _this_ section of the store, though. Why are you looking at these outfits?"

"Thanks, chica." Angel smiled softly at her. "I'm looking for….I….I didn't want to tell you this here…"

"Tell me what?" Mimi was still in a playful mood. "That you're a cross dresser? You like to dress up as men?"

Angel grinned, chuckling softly at the joke. "Now _that_ is something that my parents probably would've loved to hear." He shook his head, a more serious tone creeping into his voice. "But I'm looking for…"

He seemed to have trouble getting the words out. Mimi arched her eyebrow, feeling a twinge of concern for her friend. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"No, not really. Can we talk about his outside?"

Mimi stared at him, wide eyed and frightened. She didn't know specifically what he meant by saying he was not okay. She didn't want to know what he meant by it.

"Tell me now. I need to know what's wrong." She tried hard to stop the fear from overpowering her voice. Angel looked around, seemingly uncomfortable by the fact that they were in a department store.

"But, Mimi…"

"Please." Mimi reached out to touch his arm.

Angel locked eyes with her for a moment before hanging the suit on the rack beside him. When he turned his attention back to Mimi, he spoke to her in a hushed tone.

"I'm looking for the perfect burial outfit."

Mimi stared at him, the words taking a few seconds to register with her. When they did, her eyes widened in fear. "What?"

"Honey," Angel began in a gentle tone, trying his best to comfort her. "I haven't been feeling very well for the past three months…and I don't think I'm getting any better. Last week, I went to the doctor and…things don't look good for me, chica."

Mimi shook her head in disbelief. "Angel, you _always_ get better…"

"Not this time, Mimi." Angel's voice trembled a little. He pulled down the collar of his jacket to reveal a small lesion on the side of his neck. "I just…I want to look respectable when I go. It's been fun dressing up and everything….I just don't think drag will be very appropriate for this occasion. I don't want it to be some sort of joke."

"Angel…." Mimi's voice broke. She felt tears begin to spill from her eyes, but she forced herself to continue. "We'll be the only ones who are there…me, Collins, and everyone else. We all love you, and we would never, ever think badly of you. Go with whatever you are comfortable in, okay? Drag, street clothes….it's all about you."

"Okay…" Angel bit his lip, trying hard not to cry in front of Mimi. He wanted to stay strong for her. "I will…"

The two friends stood in silence for a few moments, neither one knowing what to say. Mimi gripped Angel's hand and squeezed it, feeling sad and angry at once. She felt defiant towards God…she knew the death of her best friend was inevitable but she heard the same mantra repeating itself over and over again in her mind….

_I'll be damned if you take her away from me! _

After several more seconds of silence, Angel finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for ruining your day like this, sweetie. You weren't supposed to know…"

Mimi shrugged. Releasing Angel's hand, she reached into her purse for a Kleenex.

"You could never ruin my day, Angel. Only brighten it. Besides, it's not my day….it's _our_ day. And I think we've still got some shopping to do."

Angel grinned at her. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I can put the funeral plans aside for now."

The exotic dancer giggled lightly, wiping at her mascara streaks with the tissue. "God, I probably look like a raccoon…"

"But a _hot_ raccoon."

"_What_? How is that even possible?" Mimi wanted to know.

Angel gave her a good look over, his eyes sweeping his best friend head to toe. "Maybe it has something to do with those fabulous, sexy jeans that you have on right now. You're looking really good, honey."

"Oh! You noticed!" Mimi almost squealed in excitement. "I was going to show you these a while ago. So, you really think they look that good? You think Roger will like them?"

Angel giggled, wrapping an arm around Mimi's waist and pulling her close. He gave her an affectionate hug. "He'd have to be blind not to. After all, look who is filling out those jeans...it's Mimi Marquez, the Best Ass Below 14th street."

Mimi smiled, proud at the title. She relished in it for a few seconds before pushing it even further…

"The best ass in New York!"

"The best ass among all Latinas!" Angel winked at her.

"The best ass in America!" Mimi practically yelled, attracting the attention of nearby shoppers.

Angel paused for a moment before speaking up. He tried his best to keep a straight face.

"I wouldn't go that far, Mimi. Beyonce has the best ass in America."

The Latino laughed, dodging the wadded up tissue that Mimi threw at him.

THE END


End file.
